


целоваться, чтобы получить что-то

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Food, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: голодных в доме трое, а кимпаб всего один.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: 50 поцелуев [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575
Kudos: 2





	целоваться, чтобы получить что-то

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).



когда голодных в доме трое, а кимпаб всего один и помимо этой жалобной пачки ничего вообще больше нет, то приходится идти на крайние меры. к сожалению, кимпаб даже не с острой начинкой, что сразу отвадило бы от него джексона и оставило джинёна в борьбе исключительно с югёмом. конкурентов много. шансы слабы. живот урчит в нетерпении и требует решительной атаки на этих самых конкурентов.

джексон (первая подлежащая нейтрализации цель) обнаруживается в самом что ни на есть опасном положении - от холодильника с заветным завтраком его отделяют жалкие пара шагов, не больше. ага, небось надеялся, что все спят и он успеет первым. не на того напал. джинён с неведомой для самого себя и своих почтенных лет (эх, скорость реакции уже не та, что в юности, когда они ещё будучи трейни в общаге тусили!.. квест "спаси еду от брайана" приучил всех к шустроте) прытью оказывается между джексоном и холодильником. задница вплотную упирается в створку двери, за кожей скрывается вожделенный кимпаб, пах оказывается столь же близок к джексоновой ширинке. ну, упс.

— мгм, — неразборчиво комментирует происходящее джексоном хрипловатым заспанным голосом. рот его ужасно близко к джинёновой щеке, так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что джексон очень быстро скользит по ней губами, а там уже джинён сам перехватывает первичную инициативу и оттягивает нижнюю губу джексона, зажав между своими.

джексонова рука сжимает ягодицу джинёна, и он кое-как вспоминает настоящую миссию — никого не пустить к холодильнику. увы, сейчас это значит, что и к своей заднице тоже пускать нежелательно. джинён дёргает бёдрами, старательно намекая на то, что между ними ладонь джексона сейчас будет чуть более актуальной, и без перерывов в поцелуях старается сдвинуть их обоих чуть в сторону, к стене. подальше от ручки холодильника.

план оказывается успешным — со всех сторон, ага. джексон вжимает его в стенку, джинён обводит языком все его серёжки в ушах и рвано дышит в ритм тому, как джексон ему дрочит. возможно, он уже не так сильно хочет кимпаб, а больше хочет собственно джексона. джинён закатывает глаза, когда джексон целует его в шею и между ключиц, и в полной мере чувствует себя бессильным заложником собственного хитроумия.

ощущение усугубляется, когда мимо них шествует полуголый (если наличие небрежно висящих на худых бёдрах семейников сойдёт за наполовину одетость) югём, зевая и почесывая цветок на рёбрах. во-первых, он сейчас сожрёт единственный кимпаб. во-вторых, джинён бы и сам его цветок почесал, пощекотал, облизал и что там ещё.

— не подождали, — бурчит югём, увидев их у стены, и джинён как назло ровно в этот момент кончает и даже не может особо реагировать. отреагируешь тут, когда от яркого утреннего оргазма звёздочки в глазах прыгают. в югёмовых семейниках интригующе обрисовывается стояк. а джексон-то наверное тоже ещё сам кончить не успел…

— джинён с утра очень активный, — говорит джексон, подмигивая ему. — возможно, он готов на второй раунд. а вот я бы сначала…

джинён вяло поправляет повлажневшую от пота рубашку и не удерживается от усмешки, когда югём не хуже его самого ловит джексона на подступе к кимпабу и скользит по напрягшемуся от возбуждения прессу рукой вниз. сейчас небось второй свободной рукой как вытащит еду… ну да, вот тоже взялся целоваться в надежде, что джексон закроет глаза и отвлечется чисто на приятные ощущения.

— я заказал доставку, — объявляет югём, переводя дух. — но до прихода курьера мы наверное можем ещё что-нибудь успеть.


End file.
